


Good Listener

by PeaceLilies



Category: Motorcity
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceLilies/pseuds/PeaceLilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck comforting Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Listener

Chuck is a good listener. Though it often seems like he never shuts up, he rather enjoys just sitting back and listening to what is going on around him. He likes listening to Julie talk about what secrets she hacked into today, what Dutch’s next art project is and even what Kung-fu movie Texas just finished.

When Mike comes to him, agitated and anxious, listing all the things he’s done wrong that is basically what he’s trying to prevent, Chuck listens. He listens to his friend blame himself; call himself an idiot, a fool, dangerous, a murderer. He listens as Mike breaks down into tears, head in his hands. Helpless, hopeless, and afraid.

Chuck doesn’t say a word, just wraps Mike into his arms. He has long arms, too gangly and awkward sometimes, but they’re good for this. They can encompass all of Mike, holding him tightly, securely. He rests his cheek on top of soft brown hair and just holds on.

He could hold on forever if he needed to. He knows. He understands. Biting off more than you can chew, being afraid, blaming yourself. He’s been there, done that, got the t-shirt. He hopes that this will convey, more than words ever could, that he gets it; probably better than anyone else.

Chuck hopes that the calming circles he’s rubbing into Mike’s back and the little kisses he’s pressing into his scalp tell him that he’s not an idiot, or a fool, or dangerous, or a murderer. He’s none of it. He’s brave and determined and kind and…perfect.

He hesitates a bit, but let’s go, placing his too-big hands against Mike’s cheeks and lifting his face. His eyes are bloodshot and puffy and he looks awful and Chuck doesn’t care. He uses his thumbs carefully to wipe away some of the tears.

“You’re perfect,” he whispers and he hopes that that’s enough to say. He doesn’t want to ruin things, make them worse, by talking. Mike looks at him, blinking, and a couple of tears run into Chuck’s palm. He panics for a few moments, thinking he’s made things worse… and then Mike smiles a little. He fits his hands into Chuck’s and closes his eyes and smiles.

“Thanks Chuckles.”


End file.
